


The Same Night Skies

by tonight_aliv



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like looking at the stars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Night Skies

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on Feb 14th, 2013.

"Do you like looking at the stars?"

Syaoran started, blinking away from the clear night sky and turning toward his dark-haired companion. He wasn’t surprised to find that the other hadn’t torn his eyes from the night sky, but he was a little unnerved by his little habit.

Brown eyes blinked back toward the scattered dots of light, “They’re different everywhere we go, you know. The constellations are all mixed up, but sometimes I can recognize them.”

"You watch them a lot on your travels, then?"

"There’s not much else to do sometimes, you know."

He caught Watanuki’s nod from the corner of his eye, although they both knew that the shop owner had no way of knowing what it was like to travel, just like Syaoran had no way of knowing what it was like to stay this static, this still, and watch as the world passed him by with a soft smile.

"They make me wish for home, sometimes," Syaoran added after a quiet moment, leaning back onto his hands as he resisted the urge to kick his legs off the edge of the shop’s landing. A soft chime rang above their heads as a breeze blew past, but neither paid the noise any mind.

"By ‘home’, you mean Clow Country, right?" he heard quietly, and when he turned back to Watanuki, he wasn’t sure what to make of the intensity of the blue and brown gaze that he was leveled with. He averted his own gaze to his lap, idly beginning to swing his legs back and forth as he tried to find the hidden meaning in the question.

"I guess, for me, my home is where Sakura is." A small blush dusted across his cheeks and nose as he said it, one that he hadn’t anticipated, but he supposed it was true, so he didn’t fight the blood rushing to his face.

There was a pause shared between the two where Syaoran could almost hear the smile spread across Watanuki’s face. It wasn’t entirely strange, being so open with Watanuki. They had been through a lot together, through even more apart, and as difficult as it was for Syaoran to open up about anything, he knew he could always count on Watanuki’s help. That much he had known long before they had atoned for his crimes, together.

"I don’t envy you," Watanuki said evenly, but Syaoran could hear the laughter in his words.

"I don’t either, other me," he said as calmly, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he blinked up at the stars with a newfound appreciation.

The statement pulled a small laugh from Watanuki, and Syaoran’s smile broadened at the sound. His companion had been a bit too formal lately, and it had started to seem that time was tiring him as much as it was starting to wear Syaoran down. He was thankful for the laugh, for his companion, for this moment of companionable peace.

He shifted his weight to one hand when the mirthful atmosphere had calmed once again, reaching for and easily catching Watanuki’s as they both continued to look at the sky.

"Do you like looking at the stars?" he decided to ask softly, looking back toward Watanuki.

He watched as Watanuki hesitated, his hand shifting slightly in Syaoran’s hold, “Yuuko-san did, but I’m not entirely adverse to it.”

"Do you miss her?"

Another, more somber smile ghosted across Watanuki’s face as he took a few breaths to debate the question. Gaze still averted to the outside world, he managed to whisper, “Every day.”

Watanuki took the moment to squeeze at Syaoran’s fingers, and Syaoran didn’t hesitate to squeeze his hand in return.

That feeling he understood perfectly.


End file.
